Listen To Your Heart SEDDIE!
by Sk8erGal1208
Summary: TEARS OF LOVE AND PAIN SEQUEL! Sam and Freddie get together. After yet another bump in the road, they get married. Along with Carly and Alex. What surprises are in store for them? SEDDIE! CALEX!
1. I Have Never Been Happier!

**Its the...SEQUEL! YEA! LOL! I update fast dont I? Well here is numero unno of my new story...Listen To Your Heart! NOT a Songfict! LOL! READ ON!!**

* * *

"YEAY!" I screamed happily. Today I was released from the hospital. My wound healed up nicely enough so that I could go home, and not be on cruches or a wheelchair. I had been in the hospital for four days. I finnally get to go home!

"You seem cheerful" Alex said smirking. I rolled my eyes and twirled. "I hate hospitals! I AM FFFFFRRRRREEEEEE! And you cant be hyper!" I twirled around and bumped into Freddie. He laughed and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I broke apart and shook some hair out of my face.

"Hey sugarlips" He said seductivly, making my spine shiver. I smirked. "Well I did have a pound of sugar on my cherrios today" He rolled his eyes and walked on along with Alex, Carly, Ben and Miki and me.

"So what do you wanna do today? I wanna order a big fat peporonii Pizza hut Pizza wit extra cheese!" I yelled. Miki rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you ever think about is food?" I nodded. "Yup. Food, Drinks, Make Fun Of People List-" Freddie intturupted. "Am I on there?" I smirked at him deviously and crossed my arms.

"Well, you are...but Im not going to be AS mean to you" He slapped his head. Ben laughed. "You fight so much its no wonder your going out!" I smiled. I was happy.

"Yeah but no telling his mom. Cause I dont know if you noticed but she hates me" I said. His mom thought I was a delenquent. And I would one day, beat the crap out of her son, or turn him into someone like me.

"Yeah. Shes been trying to set me up with Carly for MONTHS! I saw her planbook!" Freddie said. I stared at him. Carlys mouth was wide open.

"Shes been trying to set you up with me?" Freddie nodded. "The funniest plan was to have me SERENADE to you!" They busted up laughing.

"Wow. No offence, but that is no way to win MY heart!" She joked. Sam smirked at me. "You cant win mine. Its already been won" Freddie smiled widley and kissed me. This was great!

* * *

**HHHHEEEYYY! LOL! How do you like this story sofar? Im sorry some of it is mushy. I hope you like it sofar. Please reveiw me! I love to hear your thoughts and any ideias! **

**-Sydney-**


	2. My Lifesaver

**I love writing these storys! And you people here are so nice. Anyway...I wanna say something...GO SEDDIE! YEAY! LOL! **

* * *

"Sam I am so glad you guys came. Thank you" Miki said. I laughed. I was sitting indian style on my bed and Miki was on my lap. I was leaning against the wall playing with her short blonde hair.

"Miki, dont thank me. We did what we had to. I love you. I wasnt going to let you get killed by Jake" Miki stiffened. I stopped playing with her hair. "Mik, whats wrong?"

She sighed. "Nothing. Its just...Jake. I mean...I know hes evil and everything...but to see him die, just like that! Its weird" I nodded and hugged her from behind.

"I love you Miki" She leaned back into me furthrer. "I love you two Hammi" I rolled my eyes.

FREDDIES POV

"Freddikins Im hoooommmmee!" Mom rang through the house. I closed my eyes in dispair. Then opened them and forced on a smile as she walked into the room.

"Hey mom" I said. She dropped her stuff and hugged me. "Oh! Im sorry! You probably hate me for leaving!"

_I love you for leaving! Because you left, me and Sam are a couple! But because of you and your craziness, we have to hide it from you! But nahnahnahnahnah! You dont kn-ow! And you prob-ab-ly ne-ver will! Wow that sounded dumb._

"No I dont" I mumbled. I was really starting to get annoyed. Fifteen years of being pampered by her. Ugh!

"Ok. Let me go make you some chicky-noody-soupy" She said and rushed to the kitchen. I grabbed my phone and texted Sam.

**Hey Sam! Oh my god the control freaks back!  
**

**LOL! What she do tah u?**

**Shes downstairs makin me "Chicky-noddy-soupy!" **

**XD**

**Glad ur havin a good laugh Sam**

**Sry. ****Its just ur moms a loon.**

**LOL! Im gonna go. **

**KK. I luv u!**

**Hahaha! I luv u to! 3**

I sat down my phone. I smiled to myself. I then jumped. I realized mom could read my text messages! CRAP! I grabbed the phone and deleted all of the texts. I hated this. I wanted to be like any normal boyfriend and save the texts he gets from his girlfriend, looking at the "i luv u's" and stuff. But every normal boyfriend dosent have a crazy mom whos trying to set you up with your girlfriends.

She doesnt understand me, or know me! God I bet if I asked her my faveorite color, shed guess! To her Im just this perfect little boy who cant get a girl.

But to Sam? I was the light of her life. And she, was my lifesaver. Literally. Sam was the drug that kept me from dying.

She was my lifesaver.

CARLYS POV

I smiled as I sat on the couch. Now that Miki and Ben were home safe, I could finally just think about how amazingly awesome Alex was. I sighed dreamily and shook my hair out of my face. I actually remember how he saved me just two weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_"So you must be Carly!" Jake said as Sam went over to help Freddie. I gulped. "Whats it to yah?" He smirked. "Well, I havent killed anyone in a while..." Oh boy. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to him. "Ah!" I squeaked as he put his hand on a gun in his pocket. _

_Alex came over and punched Jake. I flew to the ground and slammed against the hard concrete. I looked up to see Alex yell at Jake. Almost despratly. He wasnt going to kill him. He was trying to save a friend._

_"Jake! Please! I dont wanna fight you! I just need to know if there is any part of the real Jake in there!" Jake smiled._

_"As I told Makayla, this IS the real me! I am JAKE! Feared by many! Challenged by few!" Jake yelled laughing. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I still couldnt belive he saved me. I keep wondering what wouldve happened without him there. I would probably have a bullett through my head, or end up like Sam did. Alex was a lifesaver. I think Im starting to like him. Well, its hard not to. Hes perfect.

Hes my lifesaver.

* * *

**HI! If you already read my 1st second chapter Im sorry but I didnt like it. Im making a new plan. LOL! Anyway...I love you all! Please Reveiw your questions or comments! And please no hate mail! If you dont like my story, dont read it. **

**-Sydney-**


	3. Sams Perfect Idiea!

**Chapter Thhhhhhrrrrreeeeee!! YEAY! Hahahahaha! I L-O-V-E Writing for this website! Its so easy. I have a quizilla account, but its so much easier to write on here so I quit the site. LOL! Reviews are apressiated.**

* * *

ALEXS POV

I sighed and sat down on my bed. All I could think about was Carly. I watched iCarly a lot with Ben at home, and I always thought Carly was beautiful. I dont like using the words "hot" or "sexy" to women because Annie, was like a second mom to me, and she said women hated that. Well, most did. She told me that it made it seem we liked them only for their body. I remember when Makayla, I mean, MIKI, told me Annie was dead...

_FLASHBACK_

_"BEN!" I laughed. He jumped on me as I twirled him around. Mom looked at me and Ben. "Boys if you break anything, you are going to be grounded for a month!"_

_Me and Ben laughed and said together. "Ok mom!" As mom turned around, I spun Ben around faster. He squealed. Suddenly, there was knocks on the door. "Boys get the door" Mom said not taking her eyes off of her cooking spagetti._

_I dropped Ben, still lightly laughing and opened the door. Makayla was there, her eyes were bursting with tears as they flew down her face. Me and Bens smiles and laughs dropped in a heartbeat. _

_"Makayla, whats wrong?" I asked. Makayla sniffed. "Annie" she chocked out. I got a huge lump in my throat. Annie?! "What about her?" Ben asked. Mom came over with a worried look on her face as she stared at the crying child in the doorway. Makayla started to sob._

_"Ja-ja-jake k-k-i-i-illed A-annie!" She sobbed. I felt as if someone dropped me off a fifty story building. Annie died? Jake did it?!_

_END FLASHBACK_

I bit my lip. That was one of the worst days in my life. Besides when I found my brother and Miki beaten in that mental hospital. And Jakes insane laugh. And watching him die. I know he was evil, and a killer, but watching someones last moments is hard. And then on top of that, almost watching Mikis new sister almost die.

SAMS POV

"HEY!" I yelled happily to the teens in the room. Ben and Miki were at a slumber party. The Olsen twins Becky and James. Me, Freddie, Carly and Alex were having a party of our own.

"Hey Sam!" Freddie, Carly and Alex said happily. Freddie walked up and kissed me. "Hows your side?" He asked. I groaned annoyed.

"If I got a dollar for every time you three ask me that, Id be as rich as Donald Trump" I mumbled. Carly smiled. Freddie looked at me.

"Sam! Im sorry! Ok?! But I dont like the fact I had to watch you take a bullett that was meant for me" I sighed. "Fine. Anyway...lets get the party started!" I said happily.

--

"OH! Sam! Freddie! I was wondering what you thought about Alex joining iCarly?" Carly asked. I smiled.

"Not a problem. Whats he gonna do?" Carly shrugged. "I dunno. Alex what are you good at?" Alex smiled. "Im good at tech stuff. But I dont want to take Freddies job. Its ok. I dont need to be on the show" Freddie smiled.

"No. Its ok. I kinda need help anyways. And I bet Carly would love to have you o-" A pillow got knocked into his face by Carly. She was blushing furiously and Alex was smirking at her.

"You hit my boyfriend!" I said in disbelif. She shrugged. "Oh well" I smirked and grabbed the pillow I was sitting on and flung it at her head. She gave a small yelp and fell over. Alex burst up laughing.

"You think thats funny?" Carly asked. He nodded. She hit him with the pillow I threw. I looked at Freddie and pulled him up. "Wanna do something fun?" I asked him. He gave me a questining look.

"Sam. Were 15" I got what he was saying and punched him lightly on the arm. "No!" I pointed at Carly and Alex tackling eachother. "Remember what I did to you in fourth grade?" He smirked widely. "This will be great!"

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter! I left a cliffy so you all will have to guess you'll have to wait.**

**-Sydney**


	4. My Little Anistasia

**Chapter Fo-ou-ou-rah! GIGIDY GIGIDY GOO! Lol! From Family Guy? LOL! I am super happy about all the reveiws for my Tears of Love and Pain story. I hope I can get as many for the sequel...LISTEN TO YOUR HEART!! And you'll see why I called it that near the end. Reviews are apressiated**

* * *

CARLYS POV

"AH!" I yellped. Alex rolled over and was on toop of me. "Had enough?" he said jokingly. Carly scoffed. "NEVER!" She struggled against him. Then she felt something cold and sticky be poured onto her and Alex. They yellped in surprize.

SAMS POV

"AH!" They yelled. Me and Freddie laughed as we poured syrup on them. They got up and screamed. Freddie and I laughed hystaricly at the sight of them.

The syrup was drenching them, making their hair bunch together and separtate into big hunks. Carly and Alex looked at us like we were going to be killed. I smirked.

"Hey Freddie! I-uh- I think we forgot something" I said. Freddie smirked. "Oh yeahhh..." We grabbed the two pillows we cut open and hit them hard. The pillows exploded and a ton of feathers burst out.

Carly screeched. Alex yelled. The feathers slowly fell to the ground showing a very funny looking, Carly and Alex, covered in sticky feathers. I grabbed the camera and took a picture. Their faces, and fashion choice, was priceless.

"Give. Me. The. Picture. Sam" Carly growled slowly. I looked at Freddie and smirked. "Nah...maybe our iCarly veiwers will love to see it!"

Suddenly Carly jumped at me. I squealed as she fell on me with her sticky body. The boys laughed as we had our "tussle" and screamed. It was actually fun though.

MIKIS POV

Becky and James slumber party was fun. I think Sam had a hard time letting me go. She is a great sister. Like Annie. But Im sure Annie would want me to be happy.

They are alike in many ways. Both blonde, both tomboys, both singers, both funny, both sarcastic, and they both went to great lengths to save me from Jake. Heck, Annie died and Sam got shot. Although that was more to save Freddie. I am so siked that they are together now. Just like me and Ben.

"Hey Mik" Ben said sitting down next to me. "Hey B" I said smiling. He raised his eyebrows. "B?" I smirked. "Yeah. B. Ben" He stared at me. I sighed.

"Man boy! Your worse than Sam!" I said jokingly pushing him. He scoffed and pushed me back. I loved this. Being in love. Being with Ben.

FREDDIES POV

Me, Sam, Carly and Alex were all on the couch watching tv. The movie? Well, its called Anistasia. Sam fell asleep along with Carly. And THEY were the ones that wanted to watch it. Sam was asleep on my chest and Carly was asleep on Alexs shoulder. The charactors Demetri, Vlad, and Anistasia were on a train. UGH! The things I do for love.

_"I propose we get off this train!" He said, pulling a suitcase down from the rack. Vlad took it and carried it away. He shook Anya gently. "Hey," he said softly. She rolled over and her hand came flying up, smacking him in the nose. "Ow!"_

_Finally she woke up. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else--oh, it's you. Well, that's okay then." She stood up._

_"Come on. We've gotta go."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I think you broke my nose!" He said rather thickly, avoiding the question._

_"Men are such babies," She said, pulling on her coat and picking up her small bag. _

Alex leaned over and smirked. "You know who she reminds me of?" He whispered. I looked at him with a small frown. "Who?" He smiled wider. "Sam. She is a princess, according to you, and she is tough as heck. She hits hard" I smiled at the memory. About an hour ago, Sam punched Alex in the arm for trying to take her Turkey Bacon. Needless to say he knows not to take her food anymore. Alex sighed and went to sleep, leaning his head on Carlys. I stared at the beautiful blonde in my arms and smiled. My Little Anistasia. A princess with a backbone. And a very feirce personality.

* * *

**YEAY! I hope you all like this season! Or sequel. Whatever. LOL! Peace and love peoples! Make love not war! Well...uh...dont do the 'make love' part. You know what? I think that saying got started during the baby boom. When men werent off fighting in the war, they made 'love' and had babies instead of fighting. LOL! Im smart! Well Bye for now!**

**-Sydney-**


	5. Freddie Gets Some Backbone!

**HEY! I thought of this chapter, and I know its quick and it seems like im rushing but Im not. Ok? In this "episode" of Listen To Your Heart, Freddie finally gets some backbone! GO FREDDIE! **

* * *

FREDDIES POV

I felt something heavy on my chest and I smelled watermellon shampoo. Sam. Duh. Carly uses plant fragrenses and Sam uses fruit. I heard them get into a debate on which one was better one time. I could feel my arm wrapped around her tiny waist. I smiled and pulled her in deeper. This was the best spot in the world to me right now. I suddenly heard a door open and a woman yelling.

"FREDDIE!"

SAMS POV 

I jumped at the screech of a woman. I froze as I knew who it was. Then I realized my position. Aw crap! Carly and Alex looked from me and Freddie to Mrs. Benson and then at themselves. Our cover was blown.

Mrs. Benson gave me an evil look. "What were you doing to my Freddie?!" She yelled. I scoffed. "I didnt do anything!" That was the truth. We didnt do anything last night. Except kiss, and make the boys watch a disney show.

She pointed a finger at me. "You are trying to manipulate my Freddie!" I gave her a look of disbelif. Freddie stepped in front of me.

"MOM STOP IT!" He yelled. Mrs. Benson looked at her son in disbelif. Along with me, Carly and Alex. He NEVER yelled at his mom. "I knew she would turn you into a delenquent! What did she do to you!? And why are you defending someone who always picks on you!"

Freddie glared at her. "I love her! OK! L-O-V-E! I LOVE SAM! AND SHE LOVES ME!" You could hear a pin drop. Mrs. Benson stared at him, then me. "You two arent in love! I know who my baby boy loves! And thats Carly!" She shot Carly an icy stare, as to say this was partaly her fault for rejecting Freddie. Carly gave a whimper and hid behind Alex.

"You dont know anything about me mom" Freddie said. His mom laughed. "Of course I do!" Freddie crossed his arms. I knew the look on his face. It was the im-gonna-prove-you-wrong face I got so many times.

"Whats my favorite color?" He asked. His mom shot back. "Green" Freddie shook his head. "No. My favorite color changed last year to aqua blue, or the color of Sams eyes" His mom gave me a look and I took a step back. Freddie continued.

"Whats my favorite food?" Mrs. Benson smiled confedently. "Tofu" I gave Carly a disqusted look and hoped she was wrong. She was. "Nope. My favorite food is Spencers Spagetti and meatball Tacos" Mrs. Benson finally just snapped.

"FREDDIE BENSON! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT! YOU ARE GOING HOME AND ARE TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE NEXT _WEEK! _AND YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO SEE SAM AGAIN!" My mouth dropped.

"Excuse me!?" I yelled. Freddie glared at his mother. "NO! Did you not hear me say I love her!?" He yelled. I nodded. "Yeah. And I love him!" His mom rolled her eyes again. "Its not LOVE! Freddie is going to be a billionare producer and with a delinquent like you with hi-"

"DONT TALK ABOUT SAM LIKE THAT!" Freddie yelled. This was getting out of control. "You dont love her!" Mrs. Benson said. Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Oh! If I didnt love her would I do this?!"

He grabbed me and kissed me. The kiss was short. Only three seconds. Mrs. Benson growled and grabbed Freddie. "FREDDIE!" I yelled. Mes. Benson looked at me before they left the apartment. "Stay. Away. From. Freddie" And she slammed the door.

"Sam I-" Carly started. I put my hand up. "I-Im gonna go get dressed" I said and I ran upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

**Awwwww...mean old mom! I feel so bad for Sam. Well, Im writing it so obviously I have control over it, but hey! I have feelings! LOL! Reveiws are much apressiated. How far will Mrs. Benson go to keep Sam and Freddie apart? READ ON AND FIND OUT! ITS GONNA BE GREAT!**

**-Sydney-**


	6. Tears and Disbelif

**Ok. I know Freddies Mom wouldnt be THAT mean, but its all for a good reason. Im going back and fourth to 1 story to the other. The iCarly/Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and the one you are veiwing now. Any comments will be appreciated on ALL of my storys, but if you dont like the story, dont comment and just dont read it! **

I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. UGH! This was horrible! I banged the back of my head against the wall and slid down. Tears flowed down my face. I heard knocks on the door.

"Sam! Sam please come out!" Carly begged. I sniffed. "NO!" I yelled. I heard whispers coming from Carly and Alex. I was to busy silently crying, hearing every word they whispered-yelled.

"I cant belive his mom would do that!"

"Oh trust me Alex...its not a big surprise!"

"Did you see the look on Sams face?"

"Yeah! God this isnt good...SAM COME OUT!"

"NO!" I yelled. I burried my face in my knees and sobbed. I hated crying. So much has happened to me in the past month and a week. I got a new sister, I got a new love interest, I found out Mikis dark past, Miki and Ben were kidnapped, I got shot trying to save Freddie, we admitted our love and NOW we cant even SEE EACHOTHER! STUPID MRS, BENSON!

I banged my head onto the wall and gave out a scream, drenched with desprate, sadness and anger. But mostly heartbreak.

FREDDIES POV

"Freddie what were you thinking?!" Mom yelled at me. I folded my arms. "When your in love, you dont think about who you choose. Your heart chooses" I refused to give in, faulter, or even be nice to her until I was able to be with Sam again.

"Stop talking about her like its love! You dont know what love is!" She said angrily. I rolled my eyes. "Love is a very strong emotion for someone and you would give your life to protect them, and vise versa. Duh. I would give my life for Sam any day" Mom sighed and sat down.

"Id hate to do this but you give me no choice. Something has to knock some sence into you" She looked at me. "Freddie. Pack your stuff. We are going to Ohio to live with your Aunt Gale" I gave her a look of disbelif.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Freddie...shes holding you back. Using you. Shes mean to you every single day and you dont care!" I stood up angrily.

"Im going to my room. Im not gonna listen to you bash the girl I love any more. And newsflash mom, I do love her. I love her more than life itself. And Im going to nail myself to the door before I move" Before she could say anything, I went upstairs and slammed my door.

I hated my mom right now. I growled and looked at the picture of me and Sam. I relaxed a bit as I saw the smile on her face as I held her like a baby with a huge grin on my face. She had one arm aound my neck and the other made a peace sign. How am I gonna tell her, Carly, Spencer, Alex, Ben and Miki that my mom is moving us to Ohio?! And I was supposed to pack now! Why did mom have to be such a b-tch!

SAMS POV

"Sam arent you gonna eat?" Spencer asked me. Its been one day since the big Freddie vs Mega B-tch battle. I shook my head. "Whats the point?" Spencer and Carly shot me worried glances.

"Sam...dont kill yourself over this" Carly said quietly. I bit my lip. "Im not gonna kill myself. My heart is. I feel like Im gonna fall over and die. I cant even hear his name spoken without crying"

Suddenly, Miki came in smiling. "Hey Carly! Sam! Hey! Weres Alex and Freddie?" Aw screw being tough! I started to cry. Miki looked at Spencer. "Was it something I said?" Spencer sighed.

"Freddies mom found out. She forbaid Sam to see or talk to him again, and I overheard her on the phone with her friend Juliet and she said she was thinking about transferring Freddie to a new school"

I let out another sob. "Thats so not fair! Did they use the "but were in love" line!" I nodded. "Freddie said that and backmouthed his mother. She took him away from me" Miki blinked and hugged me, along with Spencer and Carly. Normally I hate huggs, but I needed one now.

**Ok. So Freddie is moving to Ohio. I wouldnt complain because I live in ohio and I think freddies a babe, but anyway, his mom is moving him to Ohio. NEXT CHAPTER! And shes keeping a close watch to make sure he doesnt tell Sam. Will Sam be able to figure it out? Can she stop the move before its to late and convince his mom? Will Freddie and Sam get their 'Happily Ever After?' READ ON!**

**-Sydney-**


	7. Listen To Your Heart

****

Ok. So Freddie is moving to Ohio. I wouldnt complain because I live in ohio and I think freddies a babe, but anyway, his mom is moving him to Ohio. And shes keeping a close watch to make sure he doesnt tell Sam. Will Sam be able to figure it out? Can she stop the move before its to late and convince his mom? Will Freddie and Sam get their 'Happily Ever After?' READ ON!

* * *

I woke up from Carlys couch to knocks on the door. I grudgedlly got up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Freddie. "Freddie!" I whispered. He smiled. "Hey Sam" I gave him a huge hug.

"Oh god! Freddie! Did your mom change her mind!?" I asked. My heart was beating unusually fast. I was happy. Maybe she was just mad at the moment. Freddie pulled away a bit and stared into my eyes. "Not exsactly"

I saw that Freddies apartment door was open and most of the stuff was out. I gasped. "She didnt" He nodded. "She did" I felt tears come into my eyes and I buried my head into Freddies chest. Freddie wrapped his arms around me as I let out silent sobs.

"Sam. I love you so much. I promise I will leave when I can. She caught me trying to nail my arm to the wall" I gave a small laugh. "Why would you do that Freddie?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well you were willing to get shot for me, I was willing to get nailed for you" I smiled softly as he kissed me. "Bye Sam" He walked away slowly as tears fell from my face.

I went back inside and sat down. I turned on the radio, my motto is when life is hard, turn up the music. I turned on 101.1 and sighed and the song started to play. ...

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah you've built a love but that love falls apart your little piece of heaven turns too dark"_

Well aint that true. Me and Freddie had it all. Then that one little peice I had of heaven turned to dark it a matter of minutes. All because Freddies mom thought I wasnt right for him.

_"listen to your heart when hes calling for you_

_listen to your heart theres nothing else you can do_

_I dont know where you re going and I dont know why_

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye"_

What does that mean? Listen to my heart? Well Im SO-RRY Raidio! My hearts to broken to even speak right now!

_"sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile _

_the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah _

_theyre swept away and nothing is what is seems _

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams"_

Well I do wonder if this fight im fighting is worth it. It was so easy just love-crushing on him rather than date and get seperated. And he gives me this strange feeling of belonging.

_"listen to your heart when hes calling for you listen to _

_your heart theres nothing else you can do _

_I dont know where you re going_ _and I dont know why _

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye"_

I knew what I had to do. I scrambled up and ran to the airport.

FREDDIES POV

I sighed as I was dragged to the airport. Mom had this triumphent smile on her face. She didnt get it. I loved Sam. Mom opened the cab and we got out. Mom walked up to the desk and was about to purchase tickets when I saw someone grab her arm and turn her around. It was Sam and she was dead out of breath.

"Hey" she gasped. Mom rolled her eyes. Sam mustve seen so she just started talking.

"Mrs. Benson...I know you dont like

the ideia of Freddie dating someone like me...but hear me out. If you dont like what I have to say then I'll leave. But you heard Freddies side of the story but not mine" Mom sighed and nodded. Sam gave a small hopefull smile at me and I returned it.

SAMS POV

"Ok. I really love your son. Its true. Real. Im not dating him so he can be a delinquent and I certently aint using him. And I proved it the most twice"

"How? If your love is that strong how did you show it to match that?" His mom said. I smiled. "I ran about 8 miles in 10 minutes to get here**(A/N: IDK if thats possible. But oh well!)** And I also...um..." I knew this had to be done. I lifted my shirt to the bottom of my ribcage and showed her what was left from the bullet hole. She gasped in surprise.

"This is a bullet hole. When you were at the Bahamas, my little sister Miki, well her older brother Jake came and kidnapped her and Ben. Me, Carly, Freddie, and Alex saved them. Spencer knocked him out with a bat and we all thought it was safe. I was the only one who noticed he woke up. And in a split second, he pointed the gun at Freddie"

Mrs. Benson looked at her son in shock. Freddie gave a nervous nod. I sighed and put down my shirt. "I pushed him out of the way getting shot myself. I was in a coma and Freddie got me out. Now Mrs. Benson, you can say a ton of things about me. You can say I am stupid, which I am, a

smart alec, a bully whatever. But dont say I dont love Freddie. Because I do" I looked at her without blinking for a long time and she finally sighed.

"Im sorry Sam. Freddie. I just...I fell in love with Freddies father when I was your age. We were together for three years and I found out I was pregnant with Freddie. He left me. Turns out he had a new girlfriend while he was dating me. I didnt want you to get hurt like that. Yet. Im sorry" She said. I smiled and hugged her. I saw Freddie smile widely and he joined in.

* * *

This was the perfect ending to a perfect story. Well, almost perfect story. Yes, me and Freddie had our ups and downs. And they were probably way extremer than anyone elses. But in the end it worked out ok. Freddies mom apologized and she became like another mom to me. iCarly got more veiwers since we announced to the world that me and Freddie are dating. Carly and Alex are starting to fall in love to. They arent together yet, but I have a feeling they will. Hell, it happened with me and Freddie. But I dont think this is the END of a perfect story. Its the begining of a perfect new life.

* * *

**OK! Dont be freaked! Im still gonna write. The next chapters will be like time jumps. Yah know what I mean. LOL! Well adios chicas and chicos! I wish you a very happy cinco de mayo! lol! it is a holiday to! But its also the holiday I made up! Bunny Awareness day! Its to warn people the dangers of bunnies...they can and will kill you...they arent all innocent...**

**BOO! AHHHH!! BUNNY!!**

**Lol! Im psycho! That was actually gonna be my pen name! Psycho Syd. LOL! Anyways happy cinco de mayo and happy bunny awareness day! Just so you know Im not afraid of bunnys!**

**-Sydney-**


	8. One Year Later

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! LOL! I love you all and this is my new chapter! One year later! When Sam, Freddie, Carly and Alex are 16! WOHO! Im sorry! I had a lot of sugar today!**

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER!

I sat in my desk and sighed. Same boring class. Same boring teacher. And guess what the lesson for Briggs class was today? Old Country. Like songs people in the 40s and crap wrote about work? UGH! A note fell on my desk and I opened it.

_**Freddie:** You seem to be enjoying yourself!_

_**Sam:** Yeah well Im not. DUH! OMG! Freddie dont tell me you like this music!?_

_**Freddie:** Lol! No. I wanna rip out my hair_

_**Sam:** NO! How can I braid it tonight?_

_**Freddie:** Nice joke Sam._

_**Sam:** I was serious. Hey guess what? _

_**Freddie:** What?_

_**Sam:** I still have that bullet scar from a year ago! Aint that cool! I have a battle scar! I thought it wouldve left by now!_

_**Freddie:** Thats not cool. You almost died. _

_**Sam:** And you confessed your love to me. Its a battle/Love scar!_

_**Freddie:** That makes sence. But it still scared me to death._

_**Sam:** Im not dead. LOL! Im tired. Im going to sleep. Nite cherrio!_

_**Freddie:** Night Sugar lips!_

_**Sam:** Lol you know it!_

_50 minutes Later_

"Hey geek" I said smiling, kissing Freddie on the lips as we left Mrs. Briggs class. He smiled. "I bet you'll call me that for the rest of my life" I smirked. "Im bittersweet" Freddie gave me a small smile. "Yeah. To bad you didnt get the hint of what I was saying" I laughed.

"Yeah that bugged me for hours! I was about to put you on the wedgie bounce until you told me" Freddie gave me a look. "You were not" I smirked. "I dont know. Maybe..." Freddie rolled his eyes.

CARLYS POV

Alex came up and hugged me. "Hey!" He said smiling. I hugged back. "Hey Alex! So what are we gonna do for iCarly next week?" Freddie persuaded Alex to help with the tech stuff. So he is now apart of iCarly. Alex shrugged. "Hey...um...I have to tell you something" I said.

"What?" Alex said. I stared into his eyes and silently cursed Sam. If this went wrong...I was gonna kill her. "I-ummm..." I stuttered. Alex raised his eyebrow. I growled. "Aw screw it!" I kissed him on the mouth. Hard.

It seemed like days until we finally broke apart. Alex stared at me in awe. I took this as an ok sign. The damage was done, so I just blurted it out. "I love you" Alex smirked. "Well...I have to tell you something to" He grabbed me and kissed me. I smirked in the kiss and leaned against the wall. It turned into a full out make out session. Wow that had out in it alot. Hahahha!

SAMS POV

Me and Freddie walked down the hall. The school day was over. We turned and saw Carly and Alex in a full on makeout session. Freddies mouth dropped. Mine did to. "Man. I know when you say you love some one you kiss...but we didnt even do it that bad!" Freddie nodded.

"Yeah. I kissed you soft because you were hurt!" I smiled and turned to the 'happy' new couple. "YO! PDA PEOPLES! I DONT WANNA HAVE NIGHTMARES!" I yelled. They broke apart and blushed. "Sorry"

Me and Freddie laughed. "Come on! I wanna get out of here!" I said running out the hall. Freddie and Alex laughed as Carly ran trying to catch her, then laughed as she fell on top of me.

* * *

**Ok...I wanna thank everyone for the amazing reviews, not one has been mean and that makes me feel all tingly inside. LOL! Thank you!**

**-Sydney-**


	9. Aw Man!

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Hey! Im Carly!"

"And Im Sam!"

"And Im Freddie!"

"And Im Alex!"

"AND WELCOME TO ICARLY!" We all yelled. This was our collage graduation iCarly webcast. "So Sam why are our two beautiful men on the other side of the camera?" Alex and Freddie scoffed and crossed their arms. "BEAUTIFUL?!" I smirked and hugged Freddie.

"Aww...were sorry" I said. Carly laughed. "Oh! And guess who proposed to me!" She yelled showing off the big dimond that Alex had givin her. I smiled. I wished Freddie would get the guts to propse to me.

"So tonight on this fine webshow...we are going to celebrate our graduation!" Alex said smiling. I jumped up and screamed. Carly didnt do anything, and I glared at her. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO JUMP TO!" I said angrily. She gave a nervous smile and jumped. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Anyway...we are out of collage, and I am going to be a social worker!" Carly said smiling **(A/N: Everyone has her as an actress! It gets old)** Alex smiled and raised his hand. "Im gonna be a writer!"

Freddie smiled widely at the camera. "Im gonna be a doctor!" I gave a small smile to the camera. "I have no ideia yet" We laughed.

The webshow was going fine. We had crazy bizzaro outfits, weird talents, and now we were doing truth or dare, Freddies ideia.

"Carly, truth or dare?" I asked Alex. He gave me a scared look. "I know I would never say dare to you...so truth" I inwardly cursed him. I had the perfect dare. Now I had to do truth. "Umm...what was your most emarissing moment?" He blushed.

"I was ten and...um...I fell into the brook (its a body of water) and this girl I liked, at the time, had a camera and vidieo-taped me freaking out cause there was snapping turtles in it and Miki and Annie tried to help. She showed everyone the next day **(A/N: LOL! That whould suck!)**

Carly gave a small giggle and Freddie bit his lip. But, me being me, I laughed. "Hahahahahahaha!" I laughed. "SAM!" Alex yelled. I calmed down. "Sorry...that was...innaproprete" Freddie rolled his eyes. It was his turn. He turned to me.

"Sam, truth or dare?" I looked at him and smirked. "Truth. Last dare had me scrubbing my mouth with soap!" He dared me to eat a five month year old muffin under the car seats in our studio. Freddie smirked as if this is what he wanted. Alex pumped his fist up and said "yes!" Carly smirked widely and looked from me to Freddie. I looked at them all in confusion. "Ok. Clearly I dont know something everyone else does"

Freddie got in front of me and opened a little velvet box. Inside it...was a beautiful dimand ring in the shape of a heart. "Oh...my...god" I whispered. Carly grabbed my remote from me and pressed it. 'Awww's" issued from the tiny box.

"Sam...will you marry me?" My mouth dropped, but turned into a big, open, shocked smile. "YES!" I yelled. He smiled and hugged me. Then he kissed me and put the ring on my finger. "I think I found what your gonna do after collage" I stared at him in confusion. "What?" He smirked.

"Be Mrs. Sam Benson!"

THE SEDDIE WEDDING!!

I twirled in my white gown. I normally hated dresses. But I would wear this forever if it meant being with Freddie. My maids of hounor, well, I desided to break the tradition and have two. Miki and Carly. Freddie had three best men, which the wedding planner wasnt to happy about. Spencer, Ben and Alex. Were original. Sue us! Mrs. Benson was one of the bridesmades, along with my mother. Freddies other men of houner **(a/n: IDK what theyre called!) **were Carlys dad, and his dad. Alex was the videio taper. The music played and I walked out in my beautiful dress. I stopped in front of Freddie and smiled. The preist began. **(a/n: I dont know the whole wedding line so Im going to the ending!)**

"Samanta Puckett, do you take Fredward Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health till death do you part?" I smiled widely. "I do" I muttered under my breath. "Obviously" I saw Freddie give me a smirk. I shrugged.

"Fredward Benson do you take Samanta Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health till death do you part?" He smiled widely and tucked a lock of hair behind my head. "I wouldnt have it any other way" I smiled with tears coming out of my eyes.

"If anyone has any objections-" I inturrupted. "If anyone has any objections, they'll have their but kicked" Freddie smiled and rolled his eyes. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Freddie and I locked lips as everyone in the chaple cheered. This was a moment to be remembered forever.

* * *

THE CALEX WEDDING!!

Carlys Pov

I was so nervous. I dont know how Sam put up with this. So...Sam and Miki were my maid of honours, and Alexs mom was my bridesmade. Spencer, Freddie, and Ben were best men and my daddy and Grandpa were the other men **(like i said, idk what their called) **Freddie was the videio taper. Obviously. He was the second tech man! I heard the music and walked out into the room, and saw Alex there with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Carly Shay, do you take Alexander Johnson to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health till death do you part?" I smiled widely. "I do. I love you" The church awed and I heard a few sniffles. I looked at Sam and saw her give me a tumbs up.

"Alexander Johnson, do you take Carly Shay to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health till death do you part?" He smiled at me. "I do" I smiled, a tear coming down my cheek in wich he gently wiped off. The man continued, as I looked at Freddie, who was smirking at me, and then at Sam who was giving me thumbs up and a kissy face. I smiled.

"If anyone has any objections-" I heard Freddie inturupt. "I dont think anyone would object to this beautiful couple" I smiled at Freddie. The man rolled his eyes and smiled at us. "You may now kiss the bride!" Alex grabbed me forceably by the waist. I squeaked in surprise as he dipped me. We laughed as we locked lips.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER...

Sams POV

So, the iCarly crew moved in together. Plus Ben and Miki. We wanted to stick together, so after our honeymoon, we bought a huge house in the small town next to Seattle. Ben and Miki didnt share a room though. After all, they were only 15. We are 21 now. And on our honeymoons, we did a lot of 'things' if you get my drift.

I ran to the bathroom and puked. I felt like I was on an extremly bad hangover. I never got drunk before, but from what I heard, I wonder if my drink was spiked. Then I realized what Freddie and I did last night. I groaned. "Aw man! This cant b-" I puked again.

Carlys POV

I woke up and streched. I put on some cloths and I was brushing my hair. I felt a rumbly in my stomach, like I was gonna be sick. I clasped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I puked. I felt sick. But then I thought about what me and Alex did last night. "Aw man!" I mumbled. You know why I said that?

Cause im Damn pregnant thats why!

* * *

**Ok. NOW the story is going to be all about Sam and Carlys pregnancys. IDK how long it will go for. Maybe 25 chapters? IDK, I loose myself when I write. Im actually starting to have TV dreams of this! Anyway, in the wedding scene where Sam threated anyone who objected, that struck me as something she would do. And I dont know all the wedding lines so I did the ones I knew. And the truth or dare game?**

**Well lets just say thats how I would want someone to propose to me! Its a fun game, its cute, original, and i think its the best way. GO FREDDIE! Well, read on to figure out what Sam and Carly are having...**

**-Sydney-**


	10. Telling and Seeing

Sams POV

I sat down on the chair in the living room. I was so nervous. I had to tell Freddie though. He walked in and smiled at me. "Hey babe" He said sitting by me. I bit my lip. He frowned. "Whats wrong?" I sighed.

"I-i-i-i" I stuttered. He looked at me in confusion. "Your what? Sam just tell me?" I sighed and looked away. "Im pregnant. I took a test. Its positive. Im preggers" I turned back at Freddie, whos face was in complete shock. I frowned slightly.

"Freddie? Freeedddiiieee? FREDWARD!" I yelled the 'Fredward' loud. He jumped. "Oh! Im sorry. Your pregnant?" I nodded slowly. Maybe he didnt want kids. I kinda did. I just didnt want to turn out like my parents. Or Freddies. His mom babied him and his dad left them.

I felt a pair of arms around me. I saw Freddie clinging onto me. I hugged deeper. "Dont worry Sam. I promise I will do whatever I have to. Put up with mood swings, cleaning, cooking, whatever! Anything to help" I smiled. I was so lucky to have a man like him.

Carlys POV

I walked into Alexs office. I had to tell him. Hed understand. I hope. "Al?" I asked. He looked up from his computer. He was working on a story called 'Wizards Of Waverly Place' about three kids who have magic powers and live in New York. He looked up. "What?"

I sighed. "Alex...Im kinda...um...pregnant" I said. He stared at me in shock. Then fell backwards. I gasped. "ALEX! SAM! FREDDIE!" I yelled rushing to Alex's side. He was out cold. I heard a horrified gasp. Sam and Freddie rushed in.

"Oh god! What happened?" Freddie asked me. I sighed. "I told him I was pregnant" Sam gasped. "You to?!" I looked at her. "Excite later. Alex...come on baby..."

A minute late he woke up. Carly smiled at him. "Hey Alex..." Alex hugged her. "Im gonna be a daddy!" Freddie looked at Sam. "And Im gonna be a daddy"

"Hey do you think our kids will pair up if they are boy and girl? I mean they wont be related. Miki isnt blood related to me and Ben isnt to Freddie or me. They could end up together!" Sam said. I smiled.

"That would be cool. We can actually be realated" Alex said. I smiled. "So me and Sam are probably due around the same time, so we will go through this together" I said grabbing her hand, then Alex's. Sam grabbed Freddie's hand then Alex's. Sam smiled.

"iCarly stays together...and is preggers together" Sam said. Alex and Freddie snapped their hands away in a quick motiion. I laughed along with Sam.

* * *

Two Months Later...

Me and Carly were going to our checkup today. We grew a bit though. My mood swings are kinda bad. Not as bad as Carlys. I guess when you already speak your mind and express yourself, you dont need to hold it in and blow. Unfourtunatly, all of us are getting it. Even Spencer. But we are all hanging in. Freddie is counting his blessings. I was first in the room to get my ultrasound. The person put the FREEZING gel on me and put the roller on, as Spencer, Miki, Freddie, Carly, Alex, and Ben all held a part of my left arm. I saw a black and white picture of my baby.

"Well, you have a good sized ba- wait! You have twins" I gaped at her. "Huh?" She smiled. "Would you like to know the sex?" **(IDK if you can tell it from two months but oh well) **I nodded. She smiled. "You have a baby girl and boy" I smiled at Freddie. "What should we name them?" I smiled widely.

"I think our girl should be named Skylynn Makayla Shay Benson, after Carly and Miki" I said. Freddie smiled as Carly and Miki blushed. Now it was Carlys turn.

The lady put the gel on Carlys stomach and Carly shivered. I muttered under my breath "Baby" She looked at me and stuck out her tougne. The lady looked up at the screen.

"My oh my" Carly smiled widley. "O.M.G! Hes adorable!" The lady nodded. "Would you like to know the sex?" She asked. Carly nodded excitedly.

"A boy" Carly squealed. "YEAY! NOW THEY CAN GET MARRIED!" I yelled. Carly looked at Alex. "Time to choose the name?" He nodded.

"Our handsome son will be named...Andrew Fredward Johnson...after Spencers middle name, and Freddie" Freddie smiled.

The lady showed Carly her baby and printed us both out pictures. Freddie and Alex were still stoked about being fathers.

I wanted Sky to be like me and Andy to be like Freddie. Maybe then they can get the same happy ending as us.

Except without the guns, the kidnapping, the me and freddie trying to move to ohio, and all that jazz. That would be their perfect love story. Mine? Well, I like a little adventure in my life.

* * *

**Thank you kind readers for reading my stuff. lol! Anyways Sky and Andy wont be coming for another 7 weeks! And guess whats almost here...SUMMER! Oh! And please read my Sam the Vampire Slayer story...you'll like it!**

**-Sydney-**


End file.
